Radish
White Radish (白萝卜) is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It has a bit lower health than a Wall-nut, but it cannot be pulled by Qigong Zombie and cannot be sucked by a wormhole. Also, it blocks plants that are behind it, so they cannot be pulled or sucked by the wormhole, too. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Sluggish Roots on the ground steadily, defends against Qigong Zombies and black holes. White Radish has learned QiGong for many years, but he learns only one trick, never move. Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it will clone itself once. Level upgrade Level 2: Can attack zombies one square in front of it with a radish twice in a row, attack and health +50%. Level 3: The attack is twice as powerful, attack and health +50% again (total +100%=2x). *This makes White Radish one of four plants to be both defensive and offensive. Costumed The Plant Food ability now creates two White Radishes. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Circle of Healing (CoH): Heals all plants, giving plants a shield that heals over time, needs Gentle Plant Food to activate. Strategies This plant is useful in levels with blackholes and the Qigong Zombie. Try to plant a White Radish in front of offensive plants to prevent them from being pulled away. It is not recommended to use it against Mecha-Football Zombie since it will just push them. Gallery White Radish HD.png|HD White Radish WhiteRadishPvZAS.png|Another HD White Radish PowerRadishSeedPacket.png|White Radish seed packet ImitaterPowerRadish.png|Imitater White Radish seed packet pvz2_almanac_wraddish.png|Almanac entry BLACKHOLEPVZ.png|The Black Hole WHITERADISHPF1.png|Plant Food Phase 1 WHITERADISHPF2.png|Plant Food Phase 2 CRYINGRADISH.png|Degraded White Radish PULLEDRADISH.png|White Radish being pulled. ChinaWhiteRadishAd.PNG|An ad in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. Http___makeagif.com__media_8-28-2014_2HnveR.gif|White Radish attacking (Middle row, in front of the Pharaoh Zombie) (Animated; click to watch) White_Radish_Costume2.png|White Radish's costume (Straw hat) Trivia *Like Tall-nut and Garlic, White Radish cries when it is low on health. *White Radish is also always grumpy like Tall-nut. *As it is buried into earth, it cannot be planted on wooden planks in Pirate Seas (like Potato Mine and Bamboo Shoot). *It appears to have feet-like roots. *It appears to have some of its leaves tied back in a pony tail. *This and Infi-nut are the only defensive plants that have Elevated toughness. *Despite being able to resist the pull of Qigong Zombie, White Radish cannot resist the push of the Mecha-Football Zombie. *In the game, its recharge seems to be Fast, despite claiming it is Sluggish. *In Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, it attacks zombies by throwing small radishes at them. See also *Qigong Zombie *Gargantuar Bronze Category:China exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Defensive Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 2 plants